


Remembrance

by EbichuGirl (JanBen), JanBen



Category: Barbarians series (2020)
Genre: Can't help myself, Folkwin is babe he deserves a little bit of love, God I deserve the flames of hell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, they're just so cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/JanBen
Summary: Basado en ciertas habladurías, Folkwin ,el mejor guerrero de su tribu ,se dejó llevar por la intuición encontrando más de lo que buscaba en la zona hostil ,nada más y nada menos donde estaba un campamento  Romano.
Relationships: Arminius/Folkwin, Thusnelda/Folkwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Germania Magna . Año 9 d.C /zona cercana al bosque y pantanos de Teutoburgo. 

Campamento comandado por Publio Quintilio Varo.

La curiosidad había ganado por sobre toda preocupación y precaución que hubiera aparecido en su ser.

Prácticamente podía seguir sintiendo la mirada dura y reprobatoria de Thusnelda sobre sí. Ella sabía, porque lo conocía demasiado bien, que no iba a cazar ni un escarabajo pues era una mera excusa.

Quería ir a donde los Romanos.

Pero Folkwin trató de sacudirse esa sensación pues quería concentración total para poder seguir observando en detalle el campamento bastante bien equipado que habían hecho los Romanos hacía meses atrás ,más que campamento ¡lucía cómo una ciudad!

Apenas estaban construyendo una especie de muro de contención con madera de punta afilada ,gruesos portales a punto de ser colocados para repeler cualquier ataque, veía que ya empezaban a cavar con más profundidad al rededor y a medida que avanzaba el tiempo más activo se estaba volviendo el entorno, desde su lugar estaba a una distancia a juzgar para su criterio muy segura, las hojas lo cubrían, estaba elevado en el terreno lo cual ofrecía una digna panorámica pero lo suficientemente alejado para realizar una escapada con una distancia determinada como ventaja para evitar ataque de sus _Pilum_ al tener árboles más cerca.

Mas solo como estaba , pretendía absorber toda la información que podía para futuros días, sentía una gran impotencia debido a que la relativa paz estaba en constante debate.

Además de ciertos rumores...

Pensó con desgano,las demás tribus ya creaban suficiente desazón con las inevitables y constantes escaramuzas como para sentir la mano implacable de _Roma,_ .

Y es que eran increíblemente bien entrenados, como guerrero no podía dejar de ,a regañadientes ,admirar esa disciplina que mostraban, una lengua extraña para sus oídos y armas muy eficaces además de temibles.

El oírlos marchar ,con esos instrumentos musicales más esos cánticos tan extraños y repetitivos a lo lejos hacía que incluso espadachines más fieros como él, los vellos de la nuca se pararan y se estremecieran de pies a cabeza.

Era cerca del amanecer ,las aves comenzaban su incesar canto y antes de que el sol hiciera acto de presencia , había planeado irse de forma tan sigilosa como llegó ,aunque tarde ya se dió cuenta que los arbustos ya no le servían de refugio,pues anteriormente cuando estaba muy ensimismado con la visión de las antorchas en lo alto iluminando a esos soldados en su andar constante aún en esos momentos .

Ignoró los leves crujidos que avanzaban hacia su posición pues creía que eran por el viento, hasta que ,cuando quiso darse cuenta, unas fuertes manos agarraron su nuca y con fuerza lo lanzaron hacia el barranco que daba alarmantemente cerca del campamento, ya nada más daba pensó el joven Folkwin .

Rodó y rodó.

Emitió un quejido de dolor cuando su cuerpo impactó sobre las rocas entremezclados con lodo que estaban esparcidas cerca.

—¡Auch!— 

Los soldados anteriormente recostados sobre algunos de los maderos, se pusieron en alerta .

Comenzaron a acercarse más y más Romanos .

Y el que lo capturó le dió una patada en su costado, justo en las costillas de imprevisto aún cuando estaba en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie.

Los oía hablar pero no entendía absolutamente nada, estaba aturdido,oyó risas. Temía por unos instantes que si levantaba la cabeza, lo último que vería serían la punta de una lanza atravesarle el cráneo.

Decidió esperar para poder recuperar el aliento, pensaba en sólo echar una mirada al área enemiga por eso fue desarmado, tenía un puñal hecho de hueso de jabalí ,nada imponente ,su bolso de cuero con herramientas para carnear lo dejó atrás donde había pasado la tarde.

Lo que tenía era un mero chiste comparado con las espadas que le rodeaban , si sacaba su único medio de defensa y se ponía en plan defensivo lo único que lograría es que acabasen con él de una manera patética .

Miles de pensamientos se cruzaron en su mente , ¿Lo torturarían? Se sintió aliviado que el padre de Thusnelda le había impedido acompañarlo . Intrépida y valiente , no hubiera servido de nada más que para ponerla en riesgo durante la "cacería". ¿Lo tomarían como esclavo personal? si observara algún indicio de aquello usaría su arma y se lo hundiría en el pecho , antes que servir a cualquier Romano de esa forma.

Oía historias de que hacían pelear a los capturados en una arena lejos, que vivían en jaulas y todo para entretener a la gente en la Capital.

¿Trabajos forzados hasta que cayera famélico y muriera peor que un animal?

Se formó un nudo en la garganta.

¡Descubrirían a su tribu, lo descubrirían y castigarían a su familia , al Reik , a la familia del Reik!

Ese pensamiento lo hizo esforzarse el doble , se levantó y como animal salvaje gruñó preparando como podía sus puños casi dando tumbos.

Los demás soldados lo miraban sin un ápice de temor.Sabían la ventaja que tenían sobre el espía o simple curioso, cualquiera sea su identidad o propósito del bárbaro ahí presente su destino sería el mismo, si no fuera por órdenes del gobernador Varo, hacía rato le cortaban la garganta. 

Debían interrogar. Además tenían una visita importante, nuevamente el gobernador insistió en el menor alboroto posible.

Pero nadie habló de unas buenas golpizas para mantenerlo manso y colaborativo, si caía inconsciente ,mejor. Con un simple gesto el hombre que lo descubrió ,indicó las acciones a realizar.

Como predadores rodeando a la presa , comenzaron a golpear a Folkwin sin piedad , este inútilmente intentaba hacerle frente a sus cinco atacantes pero no pudo más ,su única arma se perdió en el fango,mismo fango que lo hacía perder el equilibrio mientras sentía los pilum siendo usadas como bastones para infligirle dolor ,unos lo asestaban con la punta, lo cual le causaba heridas sangrantes pero no penetraban su carne profundamente .

Parecieron momentos interminables cuando creyó oír una voz que se interpuso a las risas llenas de sadismo de los demás hombres.

Cayó nuevamente boca abajo y para su disgusto aparte de su sangre,sintió el sabor del lodo, los latidos de su corazón taponaban sus oídos pero percibió que la voz nueva decía más palabras , sin duda era de alguien que tenía rango mayor que los que lo estaban ajusticiando porque se detuvieron inmediatamente y por la luz de las antorchas , cuando se animó a elevar la mirada respirando con dificultad sintió un escalofrío y shock, logró observar las caligae frente suyo miró el rostro del dueño de esos pies. Unos pálidos ojos azules y cabello oscuro, aún en ese ángulo lo reconoció. Delicadas cejas,finas . Creyó que estaba alucinando pues conocía esos ojos, esa cara. 

—Ari...— Murmuró. Los rumores eran ciertos, entonces. Tomó una golpiza confirmarlo.Cuando dijo eso el hombre que hasta entonces tenía sus ceño fruncido , abrió ampliamente dichos ojos y lo miró fijamente quedando boquiabierto. Excelente audición poseía, pudo percibirlo aún cuando la palabra pronunciada fue casi un susurro.

 _—Ari..._ — Repitió apesumbrado . Como si fuera la única palabra que conocía.

Folkwin bufó . Claro, obviamente no lo reconocería debido a la suciedad y la sangre que tenía encima, el dolor en todo su cuerpo lo valía si conseguía activar algo en la mente ajena .

Cayo Julio Arminio sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar ese nombre después de tanto ,tanto tiempo. No pudo reconocer a ese pobre desgraciado siendo apaleado a tan temprana horas y todo embadurnado, sino hasta que esas palabras salieron de sus labios teñidas de escarlata por el líquido vital .

De entre el lodo vio unos cabellos dorados , gracias a la luz de un tímido sol que se asomaba de forma dolorosamente lenta.

—F-folkwin...—

El susodicho sonrió y luego se desmayó. Los demás hombres se miraban extrañados ante aquel curioso intercambio.

Arminio se agachó y colocó sus dedos cerca del rostro del caído ,al sentir el cálido aliento en sus yemas, asintió. 

—Llévenlo a mi tienda . Ahora.—

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

El esclavo de su padre estaba más inquisitivo que de costumbre.

Luego de conseguir los cubos de agua y paños limpios a pedido del joven Prefecto se dedicó a husmear al recién llegado del campamento.

Sólo veía a un _bárbaro_ fisgón en la tienda personal de un prefecto.

Curioso. Debería haber estado amarrado en el exterior bajo el sol sobre el fango sin una gota de consideración.

—No quiero ser repetitivo, pero me sigue pareciendo una insania que tengas a este...— Arrugó su pequeña nariz respingada al observar el estado del huésped recostado en el lecho de Arminio—... ser aquí. —Luego pegó un saltito al observar sobre qué exactamente estaba reposando el recién llegado—¡Mira, está ensuciando todo la tela púrpura! ¡No sabes lo mucho que costó conseguirlo!—

El mencionado giró sobre sus talones , dejó su pequeña tarea que había comenzado con ciertas hierbas, cortándolas con una cuchilla y le dió una encantadora sonrisa desde su mesa . Más que calmar las preocupaciones del esclavo , este entorno más los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que habían colocado al cautivo sobre su capa, después ese era un color que solo pertenecía tenía un significado lleno de divinidad, los que tenían permitido usarlos eran los de la aristocracia y a la guardia Pretoriana ,la sustancia con el cual se teñía era realmente difícil de conseguir por tanto caro y exclusivo, su padre se lo había regalado de incógnito luego de ser ascendido.

—¡Tonterías ,Pelagio! Es más indefenso que una ardilla.—

—Con el debido respeto ,señor. Tan indefenso no creo. Los soldados me dieron esto.— Pelagio le mostró el objeto punzocortante que hallaron entre el barro y luego extendió la mano para entregarla .Arminio la tomó, y estudió unos instantes,luego negó con la cabeza , el esclavo se preguntaba en qué pensaba Arminio al hacer la petición de detener el castigo hacia un bárbaro.Imaginó que cuestionarle en voz alta sería muy indebido así que se contuvo .

—Bueno sí, excepto por esto pero ya no lo tiene . Además está amarrado,mira . — Para acentuar sus dichos , palpó las cuerdas que sostenían las muñecas ajenas como asegurando la efectividad de estas ,el mencionado Bárbaro mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta , si no fuera por lo demacrado que se veía, aparentaba tener un descanso reparador. —Por favor ,no preocupes a mi padre que ha estado con dolores de cabeza últimamente.— Recalcó.

Ante aquella mención , Pelagio bufó.

—El clima de este maldito y desolado lugar termina afectando a todos y especialmente a personas de la edad de mi amo. Así que le _sugiero_ —Dijo copiando el tono de Arminio—si no le molesta, que termine el asunto cuanto antes , pues mi señor inevitablemente interrumpirá su descanso al saberse de esta situación.—

—Nada de qué preocuparse, tengo todo bajo control, sólo quiero saber qué hacía aquí sin invitación explícita y de dónde exactamente es.—

Por supuesto sabía perfectamente de de qué tribu y dónde estaban apostados. Esperaba que al menos la falta de experiencia y quizás ciertos perjuicios ,de los que él no era inmune, y que afectaba a la mayoría de sus colegas retrasara una inevitable acción contra la Tribu por la aparición intempestiva de uno de sus miembros.

Folkwin, Oh Folkwin... sintió en su corazón un pinchazo de alegría y angustia. No esperaba verlo tan pronto ni bien puso sus pies de nuevo en la tierra que lo vio nacer. Quizás los dioses le concedieron tal deseo pues desde la mención de su padre ,Varo ,que sería nombrado gobernador de Germania ,tarde o temprano debía seguirlo hasta allí. Caprichosos y juguetones los Dioses muchas veces dan lo que se desea pero no de la manera en la que se esperaba.

—Es Querusco. —

Arminio se sobresaltó. Y ladeó la cabeza . 

Pelagio se acercó al desvanecido con cierta reticencia ,con el dedo índice y pulgar tomó el mentón de Folkwin y lo movió de un lado a otro estudiando el rostro que aunque con hematomas no se había inflamado aún de forma significativa.

—Brúcteros, Caúvos, Sicambrios, ... Todos a primera vista se ven iguales, con sus vestimentas roidas y pelo grasiento. Pero al mirar bien uno lo nota, físicamente ...—Notó el interés de Arminio ante sus dichos— Los Queruscos tienen facciones más suaves ,incluso en los varones que podrían recordar a una doncella. No tan altos como los Brúcteros en la mayoría de los casos, pero tienen distintos tipos de pinturas que se colocan en la cara durante sus rituales o en unos de sus intentos de ataques, adornos y transformaciones corporales aborrecibles. Unos pueblos son más razonables que otros .

Estos son huesos complicados de roer, desobediencia total ,una vergüenza y la presencia de este ser es prueba de ello. Un espía .— En su voz y mueca la repugnancia era evidente hacia el cautivo. Lo soltó bruscamente como si el contacto lo hubiera lastimado.

Arminio carraspeó.

—Eso lo sabremos con certeza una vez que despierte y lo cuestione.—

Pelagio fijó su atención en él de inmediato. El escrutinio hacia su persona hacía pensar a Arminio que podía hurgar en su mente. Ese hábito de observar a los demás sin decir nada durante largos segundos era sin duda algo que aprendió de Varo.

Eran tales los hábitos que Pelagio adaptó a su propia personalidad que a veces sentía que estaba con su padre, sin mencionar que prácticamente lo vio crecer y lo llegó a cuidar a él y a su hermano... Entonces lo conocía perfectamente. Además sabía de sus verdaderos orígenes, por supuesto era un paria no importando cuántos títulos logre ni favores de altos cargos reciba aún bajo criterio de un esclavo.

Entiendo. Tengo que ir a ver el almuerzo para mi amo . —Suspiró y luego continuó— termine esto de una vez . Cualquier cosa que necesite ,me llama. ¿Está bien?—

Arminio sonrió de nuevo y asintió.

Pelagio con apesumbrado paso salió de la tienda y dió un vistazo más al cautivo antes de retirarse del todo. 

Había algo raro en todo aquello. Pensó.

Nuncaun prefecto dejaría que manchen su lugar de descanso y lo convirtieran en una celda. Pero de nuevo, el hijo de su amo era un hombre muy extraño, recluido en su mundo interior, inteligente y disciplinado pero había algo fuera de lugar, cosas que quería decir o hacer y no podía o se atrevía. La vida colocaba todo en su lugar, y esperaba que el lugar de Arminio y su fidelidad esté donde Varo y por supuesto ,Roma .

Arminio dejó escapar aire por sus fosas nasales de forma inmediata, lo había retenido en sus pulmones de forma inconsciente, estaba muy inquieto,nervioso .La llegada a su tierra natal no tenía que ser manchada de sangre, la idea principal ,después de todo era crear un lazo .

Desde el momento en la que su tutela quedó en manos de Varo y por consiguiente al servicio de Roma, el objetivo era crear un nexo, una alternativa a las escaramuzas,batallas y alzamientos que no llevaban a ningún lado. No observaba la vanidad del emperador por ningún lado . Pues creía firmemente que era el único camino, la expansión.

Continuó preparando las plantas ,debía terminar de machacarlas hasta sacarles todo el jugo. Sabía que estas, en particular eran excelentes para evitar infecciones entre las legiones y antes de llamar a un sanador asistían a él primeramente pues sabían del conocimiento que manejaba sobre plantas al menos como primeros auxilios antes de poder recibir atención más adecuada. Estudiaban sobre el valor y uso de las hierbas pero casi nadie le daba el interés.

En su caso lo tenía interiozado por su niñez más temprana y sólo tenía un porcentaje de la vasta sabiduría que poseía su madre, apenas si la recordaba físicamente, quería vislumbrar su rostro pero era imposible, noches había pasado tratando de recordarla aunque sea, pero terminaba doliéndole la cabeza ,detrás de los ojos y se dormía con un gran vacío en el pecho. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que era inaudito. 

Miró la máscara de hierro que estaba a un lado de la mesa donde normalmente extendía mapas y rollos de papiros.

Tenía propósito simbólico y lo protegía hasta un punto de los elementos. 

El rostro de la _ley Romana._

Podía ser cualquiera quien llevara dicha la máscara que representaba valor estoico , también resultaba intimidante en el campo de batalla ,al menos antes del choque , podía llegar a dificultar su vista durante la lucha .

Sus dedos tenían aún un fluido verde de las pequeñas hojas cuando agarró dicha máscara y se la colocó.El frío objeto en su piel lo estremeció un poco y de un momento a otro , oyó un quejido que provenía detrás suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

El rostro de Ari estaba aún en su mente ,sólo pudo haber sido una alucinación ,un sueño y sintió una enorme decepción.

  
Él fue parte importante de su infancia, junto con Thusnelda.  
Su madre una vez le comentó que en experiencias cercanas a la muerte se recordaban importantes sucesos en tu vida ,además de rememorar los rostros de las personas que más influyeron en la existencia. Una madre, una esposa, hermanos, hijos o amigos.  
Quizás al ser atacado, además de tenerlo constantemente en la mente y más aún al escuchar los rumores de su regreso, contribuyó a esa alucinación.

Comenzó a entrar en consciencia del gran dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, del frío y la imposibilidad de moverse.  
Quiso rascarse la mejilla pero sus manos tampoco podía mover, débilmente estironeó y notó las cuerdas que comenzaron a raspar sus muñecas, se sentía muy cansado y apenas podía abrir los ojos, sus párpados parecían de plomo. Su piel tenía lodo seco, y comenzaba a picar sobre sus rasguños y cortes .  
Un haz de luz entraba desde arriba, cuando pudo fijarse bien observó la obertura en el techo o lo que hacía de techo en esa tienda,¡ estaba en una tienda! no una choza particularmente y recordó, en un campamento militar, unos Romanos, de una legión Romana. Una enorme legión. Más de una...

Comenzó su corazón a palpitar más rápido, instintivamente se quiso levantar pero nuevamente el dolor y las cuerdas se lo impidieron, incluso pensó que sus pies estaban amarrados entre sí pero no era así , solamente las sentía muy pesadas .

Las cuerdas en sus muñecas estaban aseguradas en la cabecera del lecho donde estaba, emitió un sonido de dolor y lo siguiente que vio fue a un Romano parado cerca mirándolo inmóvil a menos de un metro de distancia, al menos tenía su rostro hacia su dirección pues no veía sus ojos ,usaba con una temible máscara.

  
Comenzó a entrar en pánico, estaba en total desventaja y sin poder hacer más nada, se sintió hiperventilar abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver que el otro se acercaba.  
Para Arminio ver a Folkwin forcejear como un animal desamparado le produjo una enorme pena , Folkwin... estaba casi totalmente seguro que era Folkwin tenía esa misma mirada fiera ,casi no había cambiado y sonrió detrás de la máscara levemente al recordar cuando eran niños las horas y horas de juegos en el bosque e innumerables aventuras que tuvieron ambos junto con Thusnelda. Oh, Thusnelda ¿Dónde estará ella también? Esperaba que los dioses hayan sido amables con su amiga.

Folkwin solo parecía a punto de colapsar por el terror , Arminio se dió cuenta de que su máscara estaba aún puesta e inmediatamente se la quitó,dejándola a un lado. Se agachó a la altura de su prisionero, arrodillado frente a su lugar de reposo y vio que este se paralizó,tenso fijando sus ojos celestes en los suyos.

—Folkwin, ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Eres Folkwin verdad o eres su hermano, lo conoces ?,¿tú me conoces?—Comenzó a preguntar sin poder evitarlo . 

El otro apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Arminio se dió cuenta que probablemente no lo entendía, estaba hablando en Latín . Hizo la misma pregunta en el idioma germano y ahí notó que el muchacho volvió a tener esa expresión perpleja que ya a esas alturas era conocida para él.

—Dijiste que soy Ari.— Quiso calmar sus palpitaciones , respiró profundamente y continuó— Casi no recordaba ese nombre, pocas personas sabrían ese nombre. Aquí solamente soy _Cayo Julio Arminio.—_

Aún con su declaración, el otro hombre se puso aún más pálido y se veía como un ratoncito en las garras del gato, y Arminio no pudo evitar sentir un gran pesar nuevamente calando en lo profundo, ¿acaso todos en la comunidad a la que una vez perteneció lo mirarían del mismo modo? Temor, odio, cautela...

No quería que fuera así , Roma se habría paso con mano dura, tenían una reputación determinada pero ¿acaso no traían nuevos conocimientos y más posibilidades de vida mejor, con infraestructura más adecuada para ayudar a crecer la comunidad ? 

En el fondo sabía que como él mismo muchos niños fueron separados de su familias , muchos Bárbaros capturados para introducirlos en mercado, tribus sometidas a impuestos, Germania no era un pueblo dócil, estaba más que justificado dichas actitudes , el descontento era creciente y quizás la presencia de su presunto amigo de la infancia era un presagio de aquello.

Oh, por Mārs , esa dualidad en su mismo espíritu lo empezaba a hartar y causar estragos .

 _—Ari._ —El cautivo relamió sus labios resecos—Sí, soy Folkwin ¡eres tú después de todo!¡Me recuerdas!—Una enorme sonrisa a pesar de su lastimaduras apareció en su rostro,sus dientes estaban intactos pero sus encías estaban sangrantes adornando dicha sonrisa con toques escarlata—Juro que no vine a atacar ,yo solo estaba... estaba mirando a lo lejos, oímos que el hijo del gobernador Varo estaría aquí.— Afirmó casi atropellando las palabras . —Arg, me duele.— Su voz sonaba rasposa y partió el alma a Arminio e hizo un ademán hacia las cuerdas que atajaban a su prisionero.

Este miró un momento. Una pregunta muda se hizo presente. 

—No intentaré nada,lo juro.— Afirmó el rubio.

En dos movimientos rápidos las cuerdas fueron desatadas y Folkwin suspiró de alivio debido a la postura anterior que lo obligaba a mantenerse en una sola posición , causando más molestias de la cuenta ,brazos arriba de su cabeza estiradas fuertemente no ayudaba a sus otras recién adquiridas dolencias. 

Se sentó con dificultad. Su cabeza daba vueltas , se permitió cerrar sus ojos para poder eliminar esa sensación.

—Un sanador te ha revisado, ningún hueso roto ni órganos dañados allí dentro . —Señaló el abdomen ajeno con el dedo índice—Mis hombres suelen estar arrebatados ,el estar alejados durante mucho tiempo de casa y de sus familias viviendo en zonas remotas los hacen reaccionar así, creo. Serán reprendidos, normalmente no deberían tomar acción de ese tipo sin orden explícita.—

Quedó en silencio Arminio luego de su breve explicación o intento de justificación mirando mientras Folkwin frotaba sus muñecas . El prefecto quiso tocarlo alargando una mano hacia el otro e instintivamente este se sobresaltó .

Ese pequeño acto terminó por hacerlo sentir como la más grande de las basuras ,como un monstruo .

Folkwin notó en los ojos ajenos, una profunda tristeza. Y tampoco pudo evitar que la culpabilidad lo saturara.

Arminio había bajado la mirada cuando sintió unos extremadamente cálidos y fuertes brazos rodearle. Un fuerte abrazo le brindó confort y se sintió relajar en el agarre afectuoso.

Debido a su armadura no podía sentir del todo el contacto.

Casi perdió el equilibrio pero correspondió enseguida. Se sintió en extremo reconfortante. 

Folkwin se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo mejor, puso las manos en cada lado del rostro ajeno y miró , estudiándolo.

—Dios ,has cambiado. Te ves muy... Romano — murmuró.

Arminio se sonrojó . No estaba seguro si eso era un cumplido.

—Nada que ver con el enclenque que eras, te alimentaron dignamente.— Agregó el bárbaro con una risita. 

Julius imitó el gesto y también colocó ambas mano en el rostro ajeno, a diferencia suya Folwin tenía una barba relativamente densa y un aro adornada su oreja, tenía un estilo llamativo , rapado en la parte inferior del cráneo pero mantenía sus hebras doradas largas , tenían barro encima pero al lavarlas probablemente se volverían sedosas ,se vería muy bien con unas trenzas que quizás se realizaría Folkwin antes de una batalla como era la tradición en esas tierras, largas melenas sueltas al viento podrían ser una desventaja. 

Suspiró,parecía un sueño. No se había levantado ese día pensando en volver a ver a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

En el ambiente disciplinario, inflexible del campamento, la personalidad de su amigo brillaba y sobresalía como el sol entre la niebla densa de la mañana como las que eran comunes en esa zona.

Un gran contraste.

—Y tú, no has cambiado en absoluto, sigues siendo un bocón como siempre aunque te ves bastante trabajado.— Apuntó el prefecto que con su mano palpó los bíceps bien trabajados del otro.

Expeliendo orgullo, Folwin llenó sus pulmones de aire y asintió con vehemencia hinchando su pecho como si fuera un palomo .

—Soy un guerrero del Reik, brindarle protección es mi trabajo desde que hice el ritual de iniciación . Fui escogido para proteger nuestra aldea, pasé por las pruebas necesarias y ¡soy de los mejores! Es a todo lo que puedo aspirar debido a mi condición. A diferencia de ti y Thusnelda.— Folkwin torció los labios ligeramente, como recordando algo que no le causaba gracia.— Pero no me quejo.—

Arminio rodó los ojos. 

— Ser guerrero del Reik no es poca cosa. Y ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Se casaron ustedes? ¿Tienen bebés?— Con genuinamente curioso. Siempre creyó que Folkwin y Thundelda estaban hechos para procrear ,vivir juntos, etcétera.

Ante eso el Lanzalobo lo miró fijamente elevando ambas cejas y luego comenzó a reír casi histéricamente , Arminio miró hacia la entrada de la tienda y tapó la boca ajena inmediatamente con su mano.

—¡Shhh! Calla, ¡te oirán!— Él siseó.

Lagrimillas se habían asomado en los ojos azules de Folkwin quien aún con la boca cubierta seguía riendo.

Y tomó la muñeca ajena con suavidad y la alejó de sí. 

—Ey, lindos brazaletes. —Carraspeó un poco ,recomponiéndose. —Lo siento , jeje es que vi la imagen de Thusnelda rodeada de bebés y realmente es algo altamente improbable, al menos ahora aunque creo que es inevitable ¡ Pero es que apenas si sabe cuidar a las gallinas! Eso sí es muy buena con la espada. Entrenamos con los más jóvenes cada día, ayuda a su familia con lo que puede pero creo que está en cierto problemilla.—

—A estas alturas , eres tú quien está en "problemillas".— Remarcó son sorna— Apuesto que te dijo que no hicieras lo que terminaste haciendo. ¿No?—

—Eh... —Folkwin evitó mirarle a los ojos y pareció encontrar algo interesante en el suelo puesto insistió en concentrar su atención en un punto en particular.

Arminio sonrió, de repente volvió a su niñez cuando todo era perfecto, cuando todo aparentaba estar en su lugar . 

Por los Dioses,lo conocía muy bien. —¿Y en qué problema está Thusnelda?—

Folkwin le volvió a prestar la atención y habló con ímpetu.—Sabes, como ella es hija de Segestes ,ya sabes de buena familia para hacer las paces y tener más riquezas la van a casar con un tremendo imbécil, Reik de otra comunidad, que la verdad está llenos de engreídos, han llegado a robar varios animales de muchos de nosotros, por ejemplo a mi padre le robaron una cabra lechera que estaba preñada y la carnearon, hallamos sus restos en el camino que ellos usualmente utilizan .—Hizo una pausa, era evidente que le causaba coraje rememorar ese asunto que estaban atravesando — ¡Su familia rechaza totalmente que si quiera me vea! Pero la van a entregar prácticamente a un total desconocido y más feo que estiércol de vaca. Sin mencionar , la dote que es prácticamente un chiste. Para obtener su mano, mínimo un cofre lleno de ... No sé, creo que llaman oro a ese metal brilloso. Ah ,y un par de cabezas de Romanos.— Tarde se dió cuenta que dijo eso. Arminio abrió sus ojos ampliamente y Folkwin quería darte la cabeza contra el poste cercano .

—Eh, quiero decir cabezas de esos tótems que tanto les gustan construir . —Se corrigió.

—No son tótems, son estatuas.—

— ¡Eso! ¡Estatuas!— El rubio le regaló la mayor de sus sonrisas ,la que usaba para conquistar a las doncellas,que a pesar de su apariencia desprolija en esos momentos en líneas generales , no dejaba de ser encantador .

Arminio se mantuvo pensativo luego de unos instantes.

—Aquí han llegado de otras tribus ofreciéndonos sus hijas entre otras baratijas como esperando que nos alejara, supongo, que creen solo venimos por sus mujeres y ya, más o menos eso busca Segestes por lo visto ,la vanidad está haciendo que la entregue a cualquier mamarracho cuando creo que deben haber pretendientes mejores. —Volvió a suspirar —No saben que aquí los Legionarios no podemos casarnos y si alguno al ser admitido ya tiene esposa, el matrimonio queda anulado aunque nada evita que sigan cuidando de la mujer e hijos si es que ya lo tienen antes de ser admitidos, hay Centuriones que hacen la vista gorda. Incluyéndome. No todos se satisfacen solamente con las prostitutas o concubinas.—

—¿No pueden casarse ? ¡Qué raros son !— "Si sólo eso fuera novedad' pensó Folkwin.

—Entre otros requisitos. — Arminio se encogió de hombros.

—Oye ¿Y tu hermano el chiquito? ¿Está aquí?— Miró a los lados .

El susodicho ladeó la cabeza y al recordar a su hermano sonrió . 

—Oh,Flavus. Ya no es tan chiquito. Está en otra campaña ,bastante lejos de aquí.—

—Ufff ¿y él es como tú? Es decir ¿hubiera dejado que los amigos tuyos me golpeen hasta la muerte?—

Arminio frunció el ceño, porque sinceramente no estaba seguro de qué responder.

—¿Mi hermano ? Bueno, en primer lugar era improbable que lo manden aquí. Yo estoy precisamente por mi conocimiento del idioma, de la zona entre otras razones como mi rango . Él fue llevado cuando era muy pequeño. El único mundo y modelo de vida que conoce es la de Roma. Verte no hubiera sido diferente que haberte encontrado a otro personal encargado ,digamos como uno de los Optio. Y lo hubieran oído, aunque no tiene la posición que yo, pero su carácter es aún más estricto .—

— O sea que ahora sería comida de los perros.—Dijo su acompañante con desgano .A Arminio llegó su turno de reír. 

—Oh,no,no. Hay reglas en cada situación que se presente . Mi hermano hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Detener las acciones de los soldados y darte una audiencia justa. —

— Pero jamás me hubiera desatado .—

—Al no conocerte no sabría si fiarse , sabiendo la idiosincrasia de... bueno la gente nativa, era mantenerte resguardado o con un puñal hundido en la garganta.—

—Je, "gente nativa". ¿No recuerdas que eres también de aquí? Aún vistendo esa ropa extraña y hables todo raro, sigues siendo parte de nosotros. — No quiso sonar grosero pero le causó bastante molestia oír que hablaba de ellos y de sí mismo como dos cosas aparte cuando no lo era . 

Un silencio se cernió sobre ambos, oían las voces en el exterior. Nada muy escandaloso. En el campamento el silencio era algo requerido. Los cánticos e himnos que realizaban usualmente al amanecer se quedaría suspendido para ese día probablemente, el clima estaba bastante inestable . Más allá de eso, excepto en los lugares y horarios indicados podían entregarse al ocio ,con risas y charlas avivadas .

—Mis tiempos aquí fueron mucho menos que los que pasé allá. Muchos de mis recuerdos son borrosos. Apenas recuerdo a mi mamá y padre. A veces , me siento ... perdido.—

Folkwin sólo asintió. Cuando vio la mano sin previo aviso de Ari que se introdujo levemente dentro de su prenda, cerca de su esternón. Era su pequeño collar. 

Un diente de lobo . Un colmillo.

Arminio lo miró , estudiándolo. 

—¡Lo guardaste!— Exclamó.

—Obvio, fue una promesa que hicimos. Y un Querusco nunca rompe una promesa.— Dijo con énfasis. 

El prefecto se dio cuenta de su posición comprometida, si Pelagio llegaba a ingresar así de la nada como ocurría en ocasiones ,haría un show . Más probable se desmayaría si viera al prisionero fuera de sus ataduras.

Se puso de pie repentinamente , fue cerca de su escritorio pues a lado había un cofre donde guardaba sus prendas y otros enseres. 

Había entre todo eso, una caja pequeña pero bien adornada, la abrió también.

Estuvo hurgando unos momentos ante la vista de Folkwin quien seguía arrodillado ladeando la cabeza curioso sobre qué tanto buscaba Ari.

—¡Ajá!— Clamó este luego, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara.

El hombre regresó , se inclinó lo suficiente donde el bárbaro y le mostró la pieza dental que conservaba del animal.

Estaba complacido.

—Wow ,lo guardaste también...—Murmuró sobrecogido Lanzalobo.

—Cuando llegué a la gran metrópolis , en ese nuevo hogar, esto era lo único que me daba consuelo, esto y jugar con mi hermano .—

Se aferraba a ese objeto cuando iba a dormir , le daba una sensación de seguridad, a veces cuando sentía ganas intensas de llorar ese amuleto le daba fuerzas. Nunca lo tuvo muy alejado de sí, menos en esa ocasión cuando supo de su nueva misión.

Oyeron voces muy cerca e inmediatamente Arminio se irguió.

Reconoció el tono de su padre , Varo. Y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. 

—Vamos ,¡hazte el dormido!— 

—¿Me vas atar de nuevo?— Preguntó enseguida Folkwin pero se colocó de nuevo en el lecho y agarró la cuerda dudoso sobre qué hacer.

—Umm no, diré que te estaba revisando mientras estás inconsciente y ... No sé, que la postura que tenías me impedía hacerlo, ahora ¡shoo ! Haz lo que te dije. —

—¡Sí, sí ya oí! ¡qué pesado!— Gruñó Folkwin y se colocó en posición.

Se apresuró Arminio a simular que estaba extremadamente ocupado con algo de su mesa .

Y vio a su padre ingresar .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy apenas terminado mis otros fics , pero no viene mal escribir uno nuevo \\(∆.∆)/


End file.
